One Calming Night Started It All
by EchoTheWhisper559
Summary: Natsu only intended to keep her cold from getting worse. After all, he'd hate to have to go on missions without her. He just happened to notice how cold she seemed, shivering in her bed. He didn't mean to overstay his welcome but... her smile just might be worth it. Rated T to be safe. Nalu ATTENTION: ADOPTED BY JustAWriter987 on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns it.**

A cold breeze blew by and ruffled Natsu's salmon hair as he balanced on the edge of the sidewalk, taking in the way the night air calmed his heated locks and the water glistened under the light of the moon and stars. He didn't know why, but he had always loved looking up at the sky at night. It always had a calming affect on him. Perhaps it was the way the night air massaged his scalp, or maybe it was the blissful thought of growing wings and taking off into the sky, never to be tamed or caged.

He couldn't possibly figure out an equation like that. It made his head hurt just thinking about it. He let out a sigh as he walked the familiar path leading up to Lucy's apartment. He had been on a mission with Happy for a little over a week and he was dying to see how Lucy was doing the entire time. They were originally going to go together but she caught a cold the night before and didn't feel well enough to get out of bed. He wasn't stupid, he knew what his feelings meant, he just didn't know what they _really_ meant. Sure it was normal to feel protective over your friends, but was that all Lucy was? A friend?

He didn't know why, but it felt wrong to label her as a friend like that. He shook his head to clear it of such conflicting thoughts. Happy would have teased him if he were here. Unfortunately, they were both dead tired when they got back so Natsu let Happy fall asleep in his hammock before he left for Lucy's apartment.

Speaking of sleep, he could really use some. Just thinking of Lucy's comfortable and warm bed made his eyes droopy. He secretly wondered if she sprayed some kind of perfume around her house before going to sleep, cause _his_ house certainly didn't smell that good. Then again, he didn't smell like Lucy...

He cooled down his flames for a moment before heating them back up again. It seemed silly but it sure felt good. It was like taking a bath in a tub full of ice just to snuggle into a heated blanket by a fire pit. In other words, it felt pretty good.

He didn't have time to be weird any longer; Lucy's apartment was already in view. He yawned as he climbed up and onto the window sill. Okay, so maybe he didn't have to really try in order to be weird, but whatever.

He grinned at her sleeping form but frowned as he saw a tremble go through her body. She must have been cold, what with the open window combined with her weird taste in underwear. He blushed as he realized she was wearing only lacy underwear and a large white shirt.

He pursed his lips as another tremble ran through her body, forgetting the original reason he was there in the first place, he shut the window and climbed into her bed. He would warm it up a bit then leave. Yeah, that would be fine. But then again... her bed was awfully comfortable and it did have a homey feel to it... maybe staying a little while longer wouldn't hurt...

His inner conflict suddenly came to a halt as Lucy shivered and on instinct snuggled up to her main source of heat. In this case, her source of heat was Natsu who was becoming more and more flustered as the night progressed. She mumbled incoherent words as she moved her hands slowly up his chest and around his neck. He almost pushed her away but thought against it when she sighed and leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

She looked much happier than she did when he had first entered her apartment. He sighed loudly. She was gonna throw a fit when she woke up but... a smile suddenly spread across his face as he looked down at her peaceful expression. Maybe it was worth it after all. And with that thought in mind, he wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes, an identical smile decorating both of their faces.

 **A/N: Sorry if they seemed a bit OOC, this is my first FFN story. I hope you enjoyed! I'd appreciate it if you left a review, all criticism is appreciated. I need honesty in order to know how to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hey guys, I got a few requests to continue this story, so I changed the title. Sorry if I caused any confusion. The problem with me continuing this story is that I don't know Fairy Tail very well, and have only seen up to episode 52, but I'll try my best anyway. :) thanks for all your support! a/n**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy sighed in content as she snuggled into her pillow. Wait... were pillows always capable of getting fevers? Her eyes snapped forward as her hand landed on something hard. She quickly retracted her hand from Natsu's chest and gasped when he growled. Her gasp was muffled however, when he slung his arm over top her head and pulled her close.

She held her breath as he made a noise of contentment before relaxing as she breathed in his scent. "Lucy...? Why are you sniffing my chest?" Natsu looked at her questionably. She turned beat red immediately. "LUCY KICK!"

Natsu grunted as his back slammed into the floor. "Good morning to you too, Grumpy." He winced as he stood up. Lucy only glared in response. "GET. OUT." She gestured to the door angrily. Natsu sighed, despite knowing this would happen... he felt a tad bit disappointed...

"Fine, fine." Natsu droned tiredly as he climbed over her bed and towards the window. He prepared himself to be scolded again for choosing the window over the door, but instead of a harsh, scolding voice, he heard a soft, concerned melody. "Natsu, are you okay?" She questioned quietly while avoiding his eyes.

His expression softened the tiniest bit as he grinned. "Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned as he climbed through the window, not bothering to wait for a response.

He didn't need to wait for a response, cause she had noticed and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat down at her desk to continue writing the story she had started the day before. Her eyes began fluttering shut as she dropped her pencil but snapped them open when it clattered to the floor. She shook her head to wake herself up and focused on spellchecking what she had written so far. There was one problem, she hadn't written down any story material. What she _had_ written was the name of the very boy she just couldn't seem to get out of her head.

She mentally scolded herself for letting him get to her like this, and just when she was beginning to feel like she had him out of her head, a shiver ran through her body.

Muttering out of annoyance, she stood up from her desk and looked over towards the cause of her discomfort. "That idiot, the very least he could do is shut the window on his way out. It makes me wonder why I ever fell in love with him..." She crawled across her bed to shut the window but paused right as her fingertips brushed across the edge of the window. "Wait... w-what did I just say?"

"I don't know but it sounded really interesting. Please _do_ go on." Natsu grinned down at her as her eyes widened in horror. 'Oh _God_ no...'

* * *

Natsu grinned to himself as he climbed down from Lucy's window. As predicted she kicked him out, but this time was different. This time she had acknowledged his reaction, even if only a little. His thoughts went blank as he stopped and looked around. 'Where am I?' He blinked as he looked around confusedly. Had he _literally_ gotten lost in his thoughts? "Wow, go brain power" He muttered absentmindedly as he attempted to retrace his steps to Lucy's house in order to find his way home.

'Wait... I need an excuse for coming back to her house... Oh, I know! I got lost as I was thinking about how if we lay flat on our beds, the world is like our backpack, so why do we even bother to get out of bed when we could have the world on our shoulders? Wow... uh, yeah, no... I'm not telling her that' before he could think any further, he reached Lucy's apartment and began climbing up towards her window, but stopped as he heard her muttering to herself.

"That idiot, the very least he could do is shut the window on his way out. It makes me wonder why I ever fell in love with him..." Natsu's eyes widened before he smirked and pulled himself onto the window ledge. 'Oh ho ho, what do we have here?' Natsu grinned devilishly as he looked down at Lucy who was frozen in her place, seemingly unaware of his presence.

"Wait... w-what did I just say?" His grin widened as he responded. "I don't know but it sounded really interesting. Please _do_ go on." His eyes flashed with mirth and something else unexpected as her eyes widened in horror. _Anticipation  
_

 _To Be Continued_

 **a/n: sorry that was so short, but I wouldn't know how to end it any other way xD All reviews are appreciated, thanks! (Thanks MavisPenFeather) a/n**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Sorry guys, but I will not be continuing this story. As I've said, I do not know enough about Fairy Tail to continue. I originally planned for Natsu to have an existential crisis in order to deepen his relationship with Lucy in the most frustrating way possible, but I don't think I can do that without sounding like a complete idiot trying to fix all the details I mess up. Feel free to pm me if you wish to adopt this story. Thanks for all your support! :) a/n**

Natsu frowned in frustrations as he banged on Lucy's door with his fist one last time, receiving no response. Why wouldn't she let him in? ...Maybe he went too far with the teasing.

Lucy could feel the crimson heat radiating off her face as she leaned against the door. She could practically hear Natsu fidget behind it. No way would she ever be able to face him after what he heard. Finally she relaxed her tense muscles after she heard his footsteps lead away from the door. A yelp escaped her lips and she raced to hide in front of her bed as Natsu continued rapping, this time at her window instead.

Natsu exclaimed in frustration before finally busting open her window by accident. He heard a sharp intake of air from the other said of Lucy's bed. Maybe... he should give her some time to cool off. He let out a sigh before leaving some money to pay for the broken window and climbing back down.

Once more, Natsu found himself balancing on the edge of the sidewalk, however this time he wasn't so sure of himself. Lucy was in love with him? Since when did that happen? She was always so desperate to look good in front of others, he never even considered the possibility that she might try to look good for him.

Natsu sighed through his nose and closed his eyes as he lifted his chin, the cool air once again flowing through his pink locks. Did he love Lucy? His eyes snapped open as he shook his head. He couldn't... could he? Lucy had always been his close friend... right? But last night...

He needed a professional. "HAPPY! WAKE UP!" Natsu frowned before flipping the hammock over, dropping Happy onto the floor. "Natsuuuuuu..." Happy rubbed his teary eyes as he yawned loudly. "Whyyyyyyy...?" The poor cat looked up at his best friend with confusion decorating his face.

Natsu crouched down to Happy's eye level and stared at him seriously. "I'm in love with Lucy." Natsu scanned Happy's face for a reaction but found none. Happy blinked before his face stretched out into an excited grin. "I KNEW IT!" Natsu blinked. "I lied, I just wanted to see your reaction." Natsu sighed before falling into the hammock himself.

Happy stared at him for a bit before glaring _FUR_ ociously. "That's cheating!" Natsu stuck out his tongue before rolling over to stare at the wall. "I don't know... I just don't know." Happy frowned in concern. "Natsu...?"

"What would being in love with Lucy feel like?" Happy blinked before pointing out the obvious. "If you wanna know, why not ask to be her boyfriend?" Natsu made a look of distaste. "Ew." Happy stared at him with a look of pure frustration. "If you don't wanna be her boyfriend then what do you wanna be?" Natsu frowned before squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't know!" He thought about last night and how his heart hammered in his chest when he was beside her, having her so close to him, both of them together. "I wanna hold her hand, and smell her hair, ask her about her day and tell her about mine, but I don't wanna be her stupid boyfriend." Natsu made a face.

Happy smiled at Natsu, his eye brows raised. "Natsu, what you just described is the relationship between a boyfriend and a girlfriend, and a pretty clingy one at that." Happy laughed. (Yes that was a reference... I do not own How I Met Your Mother... I am not that talented) Natsu stared at the wall confusedly. "Do I want to be her boyfriend?" Happy grinned. "Shiiiiiiip..." He whispered before sauntering off to eat breakfast. Natsu was left to himself once more. "What's this got to do with ships? That darn cat, all he ever thinks about is fish." Natsu lifted himself up and out of the hammock to make some breakfast himself.

 **a/n: Again, I will not be continuing this story, feel free to adopt it if you're interested. ;3; a/n**


End file.
